Inui juice makes me sick
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: The title says everything, anyway, i made this a long time ago, so i have some few chapters of these complete, but the story isn't done, i discontinued it, if you like it and want me to finish the story just Review!
1. Chapter 1

Inui juice makes me sick… Literally..

Ch.1

Morning practice started, and the regulars were going to have a practice match…

The opponents were- Ryoma vs. Kikumaru, Oishi vs. Kaido, Momo vs. Fuji and Kawamura vs. Tezuka…

"To make the match interesting, whoever loses gets to drink my upgrade Inui juice…" Inui held out a mug… "And since I'm in a good mood, if you all get tied, neither will drink!"

"Neh Ochibi, let's make our match a draw so that we won't be able to drink that drink!" Eiji whispered on Ryoma…

While they were talking neither of them noticed Horio throwing a banana peal at the court at Ryoma's side!! Da-da-daa!!!

"Game and match! Echizen to serve!" Ryoma started with his twist serve… Eiji returned it easily, Ryoma hit it back, Eiji hit it back, Ryoma hit it back, Eiji hit back, Ryoma hit it back, Eiji hit it back, Ryoma hit it back, Eiji hit it back………….. 'Wait, why is there no hitting back?'

As they look, Ryoma seemed to slipped… by the banana peal!!! When he stood up, the first thing he saw was a mug full of 'liquid' that was color red and green.

Ryoma made a disgusted face. He didn't have any other choice, but to 'gulp' drink it. Just even looking at it makes him vomit!

Slowly he drink it… everyone look worried, Oishi almost fainted. After that Ryoma quickly went out of the court to the faucets…

OoOoOoOoOoO

HAHAHAHAHA! My first and short …. Something, Heheheh… I promise to type the next Chap. Don't kill me!!! My dreams are not fulfilled yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Ryoma wash his mouth until the taste disappeared which took 7 min. He felt tired at the same time hot. He waited there while resting for others to come running for water. Surprisingly, no one came and it was suppose to be the 3rd match (according to his calculations on waiting).

He slowly stood up, feeling a bit dizzy and went to the court.

Kikumaru first noticed Ryoma coming to the court. "Ochibi!!!" Eiji went to Ryoma. "Are you ok?" He asked Ryoma. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched 'Drinking the juice was very disgusting, and you know that, then you ask if I'm ok?!' but he just said "I'm fine Kikumaru-senpai…" Kikumaru gave him a smile "Good! I'm so glad!" He was about to give Ryoma a big hug but Ryoma dodge it.

Oishi noticed the ruckus, and noticed Ryoma. He got relieved to see Ryoma fine. "Oishi-senpai, how come no one drank the juice yet?" Ryoma appeared infront of Oishi, which startled him "Well, you see Echizen, everyone got a draw in their matches." Ryoma felt disappointed.

Suddenly he felt something was going up his throat, he immediately covered his mouth and run. "O-oi! Echizen!" Ryoma ignored the call of his senpai and kept on running to the C.R. and vomit.

-At the court-

"Neh! Oishi senpai, where did Echizen run off to?" Momo ask. "I-I don't know…" Oishi answered. "Is ochibi gonna be ok?" Eiji asked "I'm not sure." Oishi was even more worried.

After practice, they went to their classes… As they started, Ryoma slept through all the morning classes. Surprisingly, he woke up when it was lunch time. Ryoma rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched his arms.

"Echizen! What's wrong with you? You slept through the whole class!! And you miss a test!" Horio started scolding at the same time bragging that he is a better student. Ryoma just stood up and decided to eat somewhere peaceful. "Echizen!"

'Cafeteria- too much people, classroom- Horio's there, tennis court- I don't know but 'no', roof top- okay!' Ryoma thought.

He look up and saw no one. He was relieved. He started eating while looking at the court, he found Arai and the others training "Mada mada dane"

He held on his forehead and felt that it was hot. He sighed. He started packing his lunch and go back to his classroom. "Baka Inui juice."

--

I was new at making this story so, it was still hard for me to make long chappies, please bear with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Ryoma woke up as the bell rang. And again he fell asleep from all the lessons.

-At the lockers-

Ryoma changed into his tennis uniform… preparing for the afternoon practice. He tried to walk in a straight line but just walk like a drunk. 'Luckily no one was there to see him do that.' It looks like the Inui juice is making him sicker. He leaned against the lockers supporting him to stand. He slowly slide down to the floor. Giving him an idea to rest '5 minutes more…'

-Tennis court-

"Ryoma-kun was acting a bit strange" Kachiro said… once again the trio was talking. "Neh! I heard you talking about Echizen." Momo came.

-The outer door of the lockers-

Ryoma opened the door and 'finally' came out. His cheeks was bright red but the his cap was covering it. He look up and saw Momo talking to the trio… It was probably about him, he thought.

When Momo saw Ryoma coming out, he went to him… "Echizen, are you ok?"

"Hai, I'm fine. But please don't act like Oishi-senpai, it's creeping me out." He went off with his racket on his shoulder. Momo just sighed back.

"OCHIBI! How are you doing??? I wasn't able to see you after you drank the juice!!" Eiji fake sob. Ryoma remembering the juice made him sick again. "…" "Ochibi! Answer me!!" Eiji pouted.

"Kikumaru! Echizen! Run around the court 20x for slacking off instead of training!" Tezuka yelled. "Hai!" both said.

They started jogging around. Ryoma's vision was getting blurry and his head was aching. Thump! Thump! Thump! He can feel his foot dropping down to the floor as each step they make.

"Ochibi! Can you still go on?" Eiji look behind him as he notice Ryoma's pace getting slower. Ryoma snap back to reality "H-hai!"

After the 20 rounds around the court, they sat on the benches and wipe themselves with a towel. "Neh! Ochibi! That was fun, wasn't it?" "…" was Ryoma's answer. "Ochibi, you ok?" "Hai Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said as he lower his hat. Ryoma stood up and left Eiji.

The regulars suddenly met up at the benches. "There's definitely wrong with Echizen." Fuji said. "Hai! I heard Echizen slept through the whole class." Momo said. "O-oi Echizen is fine, right?" Kawamura asked. "We're not sure, only he knows." Kaido said. All of them look at Ryoma who was practicing. "We'll find out tomorrow, for sure. Ochibi has to confess somehow!" Eiji said.

Will the regulars find out Ryoma's sick? Let's find out at the next chapter!


End file.
